Scarecrow (Oz)
Origin The Scarecrow was made by a Munchkin farmer only two days before being discovered by Dorothy Gale. Being informed by the local crows that he had no brain, he joined Dorothy on her journey to the Emerald City in hopes of asking the Wizard of Oz for one. After several adventures, including the destruction of the Wicked Witch of the West, the Wizard was revealed as a humbug. Nevertheless, he filled the Scarecrow's head with bran mixed with pins and needles, giving him a brand-new brain that is very sharp. Before leaving the Land of Oz in a hot air balloon, the Wizard appointed the Scarecrow to rule as king in his place. The Wizard was unable to help Dorothy return home, so the Scarecrow and his companions went with her to Glinda, The Good Witch of the South's Palace. After Dorothy returned to Kansas, Glinda commanded the Winged Monkeys to carry the Scarecrow to the gates of the Emerald City. The Scarecrow was later deposed as king when General Jinjur organized an Army of Revolt and took over the Emerald City. He escaped on the Saw-Horse, with Tip and Jack Pumpkinhead, to the castle of his good friend, the Tin Woodman. On their way back to the Emerald City, they met the Queen of the Field Mice, who allowed a dozen of her subjects to accompany the Scarecrow, nestled inside his straw-filled breast. When they arrived back at the Royal Palace, the Scarecrow released the mice and frightened away his captors. He and his companions then went to Glinda to ask for her help in conquering Queen Jinjur and her army. Glinda refused in light of the fact that only Princess Ozma was the true ruler. When Tip was revealed to be Ozma, she was re-established on the throne and the Scarecrow went with his friend the Tin Woodman to live in the Winkie Country. When Princess Ozma set out to rescue the Royal Family of Land of Ev from the Nome King, the Scarecrow joined her party. Along the way, they found Dorothy and soon arrived in the Nome Kingdom. The Nome King had transformed the Royal Family of Ev into ornaments for his palace, and he tricked the Ozites and began transforming them as well. The Scarecrow was transformed into a golden ornament, but was liberated along with everyone else by Billina the hen. At the conclusion of their successful mission, the party returned to the Emerald City. After many years of living in the Emerald City, the Scarecrow decided to return to his roots as a farmer. Ozma gave him some land in the Winkie Country and Jack Pumpkinhead designed a mansion for him. He also has a boat made from a hollowed corncob, decorated with brilliant jewels and with a purple silk sail. Glinda later sent the Scarecrow to Jinxland in the Quadling country to rescue some visitors of Oz: Trot, Cap'n Bill, and Button-Bright. Appearance The Scarecrow's head is a small sack with eyes, nose, mouth, and ears rudely painted on it (his eyes are not the same size, and his ears do not match. He wears an old, pointed blue hat with a flat brim trimmed with tinkling bells. His body is a faded blue suit of clothes stuffed with straw that sticks out at the seams. A rope is tied around his waist to keep his shape. His hands are gloves padded with cotton, and his fingers are long and limp. He wears old boots with blue tops like every other Munchkin. He has a husky voice. His disposition is so kind and considerate, obliging and honest that all who know him love him. Powers and Abilities Because he is stuffed with straw, the Scarecrow can never get hurt, though he is awkward in his movements. He never tires, and never needs to sleep or eat. He also sees very well in the dark. Weaknesses The only thing he fears is fire. Public Domain Appearances Books: *The Wonderful Wizard of Oz *The Marvelous Land of Oz *Ozma of Oz *Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz *The Road to Oz *The Emerald City of Oz *Little Wizard Stories of Oz *The Patchwork Girl of Oz *The Scarecrow of Oz *The Royal Book of Oz Film: *The Wonderful Wizard of Oz *Dorothy and the Scarecrow in Oz *The Fairylogue and Radio-Plays *The Land of Oz *His Majesty, the Scarecrow of Oz *The Patchwork Girl of Oz See Also *Oz Wiki *Comic Vine *Wikipedia *Disney Wiki Category:Bird Themed Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Wizard of Oz Characters Category:1900 Debuts Category:Reilly & Britton Characters Category:L. Frank Baum - Creator Category:Literary Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Film Serial Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Characters Category:MGM Characters Category:Caliber Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:DC Characters Category:IDW Characters Category:Vertigo Characters Category:Fables Characters Category:Zenescope Entertainment Characters Category:Antarctic Press Characters Category:Boom! Studios Character Category:Disney Characters Category:First Characters Category:Gilberton Characters Category:Manga / Anime Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Dynamite Entertainment Characters Category:Top Shelf Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Oz Film Characters Category:Immortal Characters Category:W.W. Denslow - Creator Category:Comic Strip Characters Category:ABC Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Television Characters Category:Castlevania Characters Category:Rankin/Bass Characters Category:Universal Studios Character